Question: Kenton watched 2000 adult men and women board a cruise ship. Half of the adults were women. If 20$\%$ of the women and 9$\%$ of the men were wearing sunglasses, what was the total number of men and women wearing sunglasses?
Explanation: Since half the adults were women, there are 1000 women and 1000 men.  Thus, $20\%$ of 1000 is 200 women wearing sunglasses, and $9\%$ of 1000 means there are 90 men wearing sunglasses, making for a total of $\boxed{290}$ people wearing sunglasses.